


The Cat That Got The Creamer

by changcutie



Series: I caught me an innocent kitten [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Donuts, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Furniture Shopping, M/M, Office, Smut, Wonkyun, changkyun loves donuts, i think, i'm kidding there's no food kink here, kinda domestic at first, kinda filthy, slight food kink heh, they buy a couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changcutie/pseuds/changcutie
Summary: Changkyun ruins Wonho's old couch.Wonho buys a new one.Things get a little frisky.





	The Cat That Got The Creamer

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to my kinky fam up at the mbb amino. The smut has come, now go sin!

_Changkyun ruins Wonho's old couch.  
Wonho buys a new one.  
Things get a little frisky._

### The Cat That Got The Creamer

Wonho sat on his cream couch completely relaxed. It had been a long week for him. It was hours upon hours of being cooped up in the office, reviewing and revising until he had the most convincing proposal he could make. Then it was consecutive days of lunch and meetings, all of which exhausted him until finally, his finicky client signed a contract with him. He sighed happily. He could finally start relaxing.

He closed his eyes and ran a hand on the soft surface of the couch. He loved this couch a lot. It just felt so nice and comfortable underneath him. He always took breaks on this couch, loving the way the soft downy material sunk underneath his weight and enveloped him comfortingly. He let out a satisfied sigh. This was just what he needed.

A soft knock on his door broke the calm. A gentle voice seeped in through the door's wooden surface. "Hoseok? Can I come in?" Wonho smiled at the sound. Talk about making his day better. He called out a happy "Sure." to the speaker, already anticipating. Moments later, the door opened and in came Changkyun.

His cute boyfriend was holding a tray of coffee and some biscuits, smiling that beautiful smile of his. Wonho stood up to greet him, a wide grin on his face. "Hey, baby." He cooed.

He kissed Changkyun's cheek, careful not to jostle the tray. His younger boyfriend giggled happily and side stepped to place the tray down on the little coffee table. But he rocked his body a little too much on the side and his foot twisted awkwardly. It tilted him to his side. The contents of the tray spilled throwing coffee and biscuits everywhere. Some of the hot coffee splashed on Changkyun's hand and he yelped in pain. The tray dropped to the ground.

Wonho hurriedly went to his boyfriend's side, inspecting the burned skin. Fortunately, it didn’t seem as if the burn was anything serious. Still, it must be stinging because Changkyun winced while he inspected his hand. Wonho frowned and placed a soft kiss on Changkyun's temple. "Let's put this under water okay baby?"

Changkyun nodded meekly, taking his hand away from Wonho's gentle hand. But then his eyes caught sight of something else. Wonho followed his line of sight and saw his couch; his lovely couch stained with brown liquid. He groaned at the sight. "My couch." he said mournfully, touching the discolored fabric. His beautiful couch was ruined. Wonho grimaced. He suddenly heard a sniffling noise. He looked away to see Changkyun staring at him fearfully. He looked close to tears, eyes wide and wet. "I'm so sorry. I destroyed your couch." the boy whispered. "I know how much you liked it. Please don't be mad. I'm so sorry." Wonho felt his heart twinge at the sight so he wrapped his hand on Changkyun's bicep. He smoothen his thumb up and down the boy's arm, shushing his lover. "It's okay baby, I'm not mad at you. It was just an accident."

"But that was your favorite couch!" Changkyun wailed, tearing up again. He looked so incredibly guilty. Wonho chuckled ruefully before he kissed the top of Changkyun's head. "I said it's alright baby." he murmured comfortingly. "It's just a couch. I can buy another."

Changkyun nodded docilely but didn't seem placated. Wonho sighed fondly and tilted the boy's chin. "Baby, it's really okay. Hey love, look at me." he moved Changkyun's head and prompted him to look at him. When Changkyun did, Wonho smiled at him. Then he took Changkyun's lips, kissing him softly.

His boyfriend practically melted under the kiss, reciprocating almost immediately. But then Changkyun looped his arms around Wonho's shoulder, kissing him harder. Wonho didn’t mind. The younger boy sighed contentedly into the kiss. After several minutes, he pulled away. "I'm really sorry Hoseok." He apologized again. Wonho smiled. "It's okay baby." They kissed again, couch forgotten for a second. The older man decided to deepen the kiss by poking his tongue out and into the younger boy's mouth. A shy tongue met his. Changkyun hummed his contentment softly.

As they kissed, Wonho’s hand began wandering around. He skimmed Changkyun's body, moving down the planes of his back to rest on top of his ass. Changkyun gasped at the sudden touch, feeling Wonho languidly drum his fingers against his butt. Wonho eagerly drank up the soft sound, pleased. His hand moved to cup Changkyun's round bottom, squeezing hard enough to elicit a surprised whimper. Wonho groaned. He was getting hard already.

**Knock! Knock!**

"Hey Wonho, I'm coming in! Better tuck your dick back inside your pants." Upon hearing the voice, Changkyun quickly pushed Wonho away from his body. The younger man quickly fixed his crinkled clothes, flustered at the intrusion. His cheeks were flush and his pupils were blown wide but he still tried his best to compose himself. On the other hand, Wonho only groaned in annoyance, displeased at the interruption. Before either of them could do anything about the unwanted visitor, his door opened.

A short man walked in, striding inside with a pompous aura to him. Wonho stared at the man scornfully. "Well hello, cousin." The man greeted, smirking impishly. "How have you been?" he asked, walking around like he owned the place.

"What do you want Kihyun?" Wonho said exasperatedly, crossing his arms across his chest. "Is that how you greet a relative? Rude." The man - Kihyun- commented, raising his brow. Wonho didn't answer him still unhappy about being interrupted with his Changkyun time. Kihyun didn't seem perturbed by the cold attitude because his smile only widened. Then the small man's eyes drifted over to where Changkyun had been standing rather timidly. Kihyun eyed him with interest. "Well, well. Who's this?" he cooed sweetly. He stepped towards Changkyun. The meek secretary inched back, staring at the man with wide eyes. Kihyun grinned at Changkyun. "Cute."

"Changkyun, go downstairs and treat your hand your hand okay? I'll call for you later." Wonho said tersely, stepping in between his cousin and his boyfriend. Kihyun made a noise of disapproval but he ignored it in favor of ushering Changkyun away. He watched as Changkyun nodded his head obediently before he hurriedly scurried away. The two remaining people stared as he left. When the door was closed, his cousin turned to him. "Is he your new secretary? He's tempting." Kihyun purred, eyeing the space where Changkyun had been.

Wonho clenched his jaw, squinting at the man. "Hands off, he's mine." Kihyun laughed and hummed nonchalantly. "Why are you so selfish cousin?" Kihyun commented. "But if you say so, I'll _try_ to stay away." he said after grinning rather deviously.

Wonho gritted his teeth together, irritated. "C'mon, quit wasting my time and tell me why you're here. I have work to do." The smaller man sighed at him exasperatedly. "Ugh, you're so dull Hoseok.” His cousin drawled, using his real name to spite him. “You’re always talking about work, so boring." Wonho pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled in infuriation. "If you're done insulting me, you can proceed to tell me why you're here. Otherwise, get lost." Kihyun rolled his eyes. "Sourpuss." he grumbled. "But as you wish, I’ll tell you why I’m here. So anyway, dear old daddy wanted to invite you to his party this weekend. Think you can come?"

Wonho groaned in exasperation. "Is this another one of those uptight parties uncle loves to throw?" Kihyun nodded his head. "Yep, you know how it is” he confirmed, rolling his eyes as he shrugged. “But before you can think of declining, dad wanted to introduce a possible client to you that’s why he asked me to invite you." Wonho sighed and uncrossed his arms. Kihyun just laughed. "How is partnering with my daddy fairing dear cousin?” he teased. “I do know how demanding he is."

"He's fine." he murmured. "Anyway, if that's all you came for you may leave now." He said curtly. Kihyun rolled his eyes again. "So rude, always so rude." He said. "Well anyway, I'd prefer not stay here longer or else I might catch your old bones." Kihyun moved towards the door before he stopped and turned around. "Do bring your cute secretary when you come to the party okay? I'd rather enjoy that." Wonho glared at him but Kihyun only laughed. "Bye cousin!"

Wonho clicked his tongue and shook his head. His cousin always made it a point to annoy him. Frustratingly, he succeeded most times. He couldn't keep his temper in check especially when the devious imp teased him. He knew just which buttons to push to rile him up. He sighed. He shouldn't let his cousin ruin his morning.

Wonho turned and was about to resettle himself on his beloved couch when he saw the brown stain. He groaned. Right, he needed to buy a new couch.

~*~

"Changkyun, what's my schedule tomorrow?" Wonho asked. His secretary slash boyfriend looked up at him from where he was busying typing at his laptop. "One second." He said, taking out Wonho's schedule. He took a brief glance at it before turning to Wonho. "You have a morning meeting with Mr. Yoo. You were supposed to have late lunch with Mr. Hao but his secretary just called and asked for a reschedule so you're free for the rest of the day." Wonho smiled in approval. "That’s good because you and I are going out."

Changkyun's eyes widened. "Me?" He asked in surprise. Wonho laughed at his reaction. "Yes baby, with you. I'm planning to buy a new couch and I figured I could take you out on a date as well." Changkyun's eyes lit up in happiness. He jumped up from his seat and hugged Wonho, placing a big wet kiss on his cheek. Wonho chuckled and held Changkyun close, spinning him around the room. Changkyun was giggling happily as Wonho set him down on the floor again. "I can't wait for tomorrow already." Changkyun confessed, a happy flush on his cheeks. Wonho grinned, cupping Changkyun's face. "Me neither, baby."

\--

"Hoseok, buy me ice cream." Changkyun said as they walked the streets languidly. Wonho laughed in amusement. "But we haven't even had lunch yet baby." Changkyun pouted in defeat. Wonho smiled and pinched his cheek. "We can always get one later. Let's eat lunch first. Want Italian?" Changkyun nodded his head excitedly. "Pizza!" He exclaimed. Wonho chuckled amusedly. Changkyun was both adorable and ridiculous sometimes.

After a great lunch, they grabbed some ice cream and began walking around. It was a beautiful day. The sun was out and shining but not unbearably so. Changkyun was talking excitedly beside him, looking thrilled to be out. They haven't had many dates before because they were always in the office. Wonho made it a mental note to take Changkyun out more often. His kitten was so cute when excited.

When the last dregs of the cold treat disappeared, Wonho led him to a furniture shop. It was a shop he frequented enough because the staff recognized him. They greeted him politely. Wonho nodded back and a lady approached them. "It's good to see you back Mr. Shin." She said. Wonho smiled. "Thanks Hyejin. Could you lead us to the couches? I'm planning to buy a new one." Hyejin nodded her head. "Right this way sir." Hyejin led them to a section of the room where they displayed a wide range of couches. "Thanks Hyejin. I'll call for you again when we've made our choice." The girl smiled and bowed.

As soon as she made her exit, Wonho turned to Changkyun. "So, anything you like?" Changkyun's eyes widened. "Shouldn't you be the one making the choice?" He asked in surprise. Wonho shrugged his shoulders. "I was thinking we could choose something together. You’d like that right?" Changkyun grinned and shyly took his hand. "Yeah." Wonho grinned, raising their intertwined hands to kiss the back of Changkyun’s hand. “Good. Now let’s look around.”

For the next minutes, they explored the room. They were so many different designs that it was hard to keep track let alone even choose. Wonho had been busy debating over at least three couches and the list just kept increasing as they went further along. Changkyun on the one hand seemed thrilled about everything.

They’ve been walking together but he suddenly broke off and sat on one of the couches. Wonho stared at him curiously. His boyfriend crossed his feet and arms then he glowered. "Now, I'm Hoseok." He declared. Wonho laughed. "How is that supposed to be me?" Changkyun shrugged. "You always frown so yeah." Wonho chuckled in disbelief and pinched Changkyun's cheeks. "Baby, you're so adorable." The younger man giggled before leaping off the couch and running off somewhere.

Wonho followed after him, a fond smile on his face. Changkyun was quicker than he expected though because not a minute later, he disappeared from sight. He had rounded the corner expecting to see his adorable boyfriend but he was surprised when he only saw couches and no cute boyfriend. Wonho frowned. “Changkyun?” he called. Not a peep was heard. His frown deepened as he walked forwards, trying to locate the younger man.

All of a sudden, he got a handful of kitten when Changkyun jumped at him from behind one of the couches. Wonho swore his heart lurched out of his chest from the shock. He was frozen for a second but then his boyfriend stood on his tippy toes and clutched at the front of his shirt, pulling him down. Changkyun smiled before he cheekily nipped at Wonho’s bottom lip, whispering a soft “Gotcha.” at him.

Changkyun abruptly let go of his shirt, skipping ahead of him like nothing happened. Wonho stood there for a moment, in a daze. Then he chuckled in disbelief, eyes dark and pants just a little tighter. Well, he wasn’t expecting that from his shy kitten.

Wonho followed after Changkyun. This time, he made sure the younger man couldn’t disappear from line of sight. When Changkyun slowed down to inspect a maroon couch, he strode forward and clutched his wrist. When the younger man turned to him, Wonho swiftly caught his lips, pressing hard. He didn’t let the kiss last long though. When he moved away, Changkyun was still blinking his eyes open. His lips were pursed and slightly parted and he looked a little dazed.

Wonho smiled. “Have you chosen anything yet?” he asked. Changkyun gulped and shook his head. His cheeks were red now. Wonho’s smile grew wider. _Cute._

They continued walking around until they came across one specific couch. As soon as Wonho saw it, he knew this was the one for them. The couch was made of velvet material with a rich midnight blue color. It had steel supports at the bottom. It was minimalist but it looked elegant. It would fit right in to Wonho’s modern office. Changkyun seemed to like as well because when he sat on it, a pleased smile was on his face. “It’s quite comfy.” He murmured, patting the surface happily. Wonho grinned. “Well, it looks like we’ve made our choice.”

~*~

A week later, their new couch arrived. Wonho was right to assume that it would fit right in with his other furniture. It had replaced his old couch’s spot, melding right in with his office’s color scheme. But aside from it being visually pleasing, the couch was quite comfortable too, more so than his old couch. It was a joy to just sink at the soft material and laze around. All in all, he was quite satisfied with it.  
To celebrate a good purchase, Wonho decided to buy a box of donuts. Changkyun was with him in the office and he seemed pleased when he saw the box. His eyes were round as he read the fancy print written on the lid of the box. “Donuts?” he asked, hands clasping together as he looked at the box with trained eyes.

Wonho laughed at his reaction and nodded his head. "I love donuts!" his boyfriend exclaimed happily. He took one and began eating happily. Wonho watched him eat contentedly. After a while, Changkyun seemed to notice he wasn’t eating because he offered his half-bitten donut to him. "Do you want some Hoseokkie?" he asked, titling his head cutely. Wonho didn’t respond too busy staring at the bit of filling smeared on the corner of Changkyun's mouth.

The younger man didn’t seem to notice the mess because he continued speaking. "You should really taste them, they're good!" To emphasize his point, he waved the donut around the air aggressively. But Wonho just kept his gaze on Changkyun's lips. "You know what baby? I think I'll find another way to taste them." He murmured. Changkyun seemed confused at the statement but Wonho didn't give him time to ponder over it before he was leaning in. He tilted Changkyun’s lips towards him and licked at the bit of strawberry filling left on the side of his mouth.

He heard Changkyun gurgle incomprehensibly at the wet sensation, pulling away. Wonho chuckled at him darkly, licking his lips. "You're right baby, they do taste good."

Wonho dove in again, capturing Changkyun's lips instead. He kissed the soft thing, tasting the sweet treat on his boyfriend's mouth. The younger man hummed against his lips, opening his mouth immediately. Wonho slid his tongue inside, licking a hard stripe on the roof of Changkyun’s mouth. He retracted his tongue, pressing his lips briefly at Changkyun’s before pulling away. He stared at his kitten who looked both stunned and aroused.

"Baby,” he crooned, tracing Changkyun’s pink lips with a thumb. “What do you say we test our new couch?" Changkyun whimpered and nodded his head yes, arms coming up to wrap around Hoseok's neck. They continued kissing as Wonho lifted Changkyun off the floor and towards the couch. Changkyun gasped at the sudden action and automatically wrapped his legs on Wonho’s waist.

And that's how they ended up this way; with Changkyun lying on the couch half naked, his hair spread out like a halo around him. He looked so beautiful like this, like an angel that came to Earth. Changkyun, his sweet kitten, was staring up at him through lidded eyes, teeth biting into his red lower lip as he waited for Wonho’s next move. Not keen on making his kitten wait, he bent down and placed a loving kiss on Changkyun's cute lean stomach. Changkyun wriggled a bit, whining at the sensation.

"Hoseok," He called out, eyes fluttering shut. It turned into a wrangled moan when Wonho placed his tongue against his skin, lapping at it. Changkyun moved away but he chased after him, still licking. Then he began sucking, trying to place a mark. Changkyun arched his back, making gasping noises. He continued this for a while, sucking at various places until he finally reached a nipple.

He took the hard nub into his mouth and nibbled at it. Changkyun yelped out loud, writhing around helplessly. Wonho kept him in place by latching his hands on to his hips. He licked at the protruding tip several times before sucking hard. His boyfriend gave out a drawn out moan, hands coming up to clutch at his hair. He resumed his licking, sucking every now and then.

Changkyun grew noisier with each ministration, pleading at him incoherently. The younger man’s hips rocked upwards subconsciously, trying to look for friction to ebb his arousal. He accidentally rubbed against Wonho’s torso from where the older man had been hovering above him. Wonho groaned out loud as he felt the hard outline of Changkyun’s dick against his body. “Hoseok, please…” Changkyun mewled in desperation.

Hoseok let out another groan at the sound, his dick twitching in his pants. He detached himself from Changkyun and sat back on the couch. He made Changkyun rise up and guided him to sit on his leg. His kitten looked a little confused but his expression changed when he ground his thigh against Changkyun's dick. The younger boy gasped, hands reaching out to grip his shoulders. “O-oh,” he gasped, panting. Wonho repeated the action again.

Changkyun exclaimed, mouth falling open as Wonho picked a steady rhythm. His own hips started to move on its accord, matching Wonho’s pace. “Feel good?” he asked, watching Changkyun’s face. His kitten nodded, unable to string a proper sentence. Wonho smirked in satisfaction, grounding his leg a little harder. Changkyun shuddered in response, hips stuttering. His grip on Wonho’s shoulders tightened. His eyes closed as Wonho rubbed at him again. At a particularly rough nudge, his eyes flew open again and they made eye contact.

“Hoseok,” Changkyun whispered. “Kiss me… please.” he begged with his eyes wide and pleading. Wonho groaned at the sight. “Fuck baby, of course.” He said. Wonho pulled the younger boy towards him, instantly taking his mouth. It didn’t take long for him to pry Changkyun’s mouth open, sliding right inside his soft cavern. They kissed wetly, lips smacking as their tongues danced.

While they kissed, Wonho let his hands wander around. He caressed Changkyun’s sides, feeling the smoothness and the heat radiating from his skin. He moved his hands upwards until his thumbs catch on two perky nubs. He began massaging Changkyun’s nipples with his thumbs, moving in slow and deliberate circles. His little kitten wailed at the sensation and his thrusts grew coarser. Wonho parted from Changkyun’s mouth and began trailing short kisses towards his neck. When he found the juncture where shoulder met neck, he nibbled on it.

Changkyun whimpered, shivering in his hold. Wonho lapped at the skin, moving up to the ball of Changkyun’s shoulder where he placed a gentle kiss there. He continued on with his ministrations but he noticed that Changkyun’s hips were starting to slow down from exhaustion. The younger boy whined out in frustration. “Shh baby, it’s okay.” Wonho soothed him gently. “Let me help you.”

The older man placed his hands on Changkyun’s hips, moving them up and down. Changkyun sighed at the sensation, biting his lip at a particularly hard thrust. Wonho could only stare at him in awe, mesmerized by all the expressions flashing across the younger man’s face. “Baby, you’re so beautiful.” Wonho whispered throatily. “So fucking beautiful like this.”

Changkyun whined loudly at that, squeezing his eyes shut. “Close…” he gasped out, still humping against Wonho’s leg. “Let go, baby.” Wonho encouraged. “Come for me.” With a last shuddering breath, Changkyun came, Wonho’s name on his lips. Then he slumped forward, completely spent and boneless in his arms. Wonho stroked his kitten’s back gently. “You did so good baby.” He whispered, pressing a short but sweet kiss to his forehead. 

Changkyun looked up and smiled at him contentedly. “Your turn.” He said. The younger man clumsily maneuvered their bodies until Wonho was lying on his back. Then he quickly slid down until his face was levelled with Wonho’s crotch. The older man watched him intently as he slowly unbuttoned his pants. Changkyun stared up at him as he pushed away his pants. Then he placed a soft kiss at the outline of Wonho’s penis.

Wonho cursed. “Fuck baby, I don’t think I’ll last long with you looking like that.” Changkyun giggled at his reaction but thankfully, didn’t tease. He helped his boyfriend remove his pants and his underwear. Changkyun bent again until he was close to Wonho’s erection. He gave a testing lick, lapping gently at the bulbous tip. Then slowly, he took Wonho’s dick into his mouth.

As soon as he felt the wet, hot sensation of Changkyun’s mouth on his dick, Wonho involuntarily shivered. “Yes,” he groaned out. “Fuck, Kitten that feels good.” Changkyun hummed happily, sending vibrations to his penis. Wonho grunted, trying to keep himself from thrusting into his boyfriend’s mouth. He didn’t want to hurt him. That proved to be hard though when Changkyun took him deeper.

Changkyun set a sturdy pace, bobbing his head up and down. Wonho had always been vocal, despite appearances. He moaned as Changkyun sucked harder. He let out a particularly feral growl when he felt teeth nibbling at the tip of his dick. “Fuck, baby.” He grunted, panting hard. Changkyun was getting better at giving head. He couldn’t believe just a couple of months ago, Changkyun had been completely naïve at sex. He couldn’t quite complain though. He loved the eager, if not coy side of Changkyun. 

Wonho’s musings got disrupted when Changkyun took him deep again, making him gasp out. He bobbed his head for a few seconds before he released his dick, placing kisses along the length of his cock. He licked at a throbbing vein before enveloping Wonho into his mouth once more. The older man sat up, wanting to see Changkyun take him. He groaned at the sight before him.

His kitten looked so sexy with his mouth full of cock. “God baby, you look so good right now. I think I might come at the sight of you.” He said in awe. Changkyun moaned in response, sending more vibrations into his cock. Unable to stop himself, he thrust shallowly into Changkyun’s mouth. The younger boy stopped moving to prevent from choking, allowing Wonho to continue thrusting.

Minutes later, Wonho was coming _hard._

The older man panted harshly as the last spasms of his climax wrung out every nerve-ending in his body. He watched as Changkyun tried to swallow down his release, wiping his mouth after. Wonho chuckled at him, pulling him upwards so he could kiss him. Changkyun eagerly crawled towards him, a childish grin on his face. Wonho kissed him leisurely, tasting himself on the younger boy’s tongue. He found that he didn’t mind the taste half as much as he thought he would. He continued to kiss his boyfriend until Changkyun parted from him.

Wonho tried to chase after him but Changkyun just giggled and moved even further away. “I want to eat the donuts. I’m hungry!” he exclaimed, reaching out for the box of pastries. Wonho gaped at him. “Are you seriously ditching me right now for a donut?” he asked in disbelief. Changkyun grinned at him, already holding up a glazed donut. “Yep!” he said, not an ounce of remorse in his voice.

“I never should’ve bought you those donuts if you were going to ignore me like this.” Changkyun just laughed at him. Wonho smiled. Well, at least his kitten was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Can y’all tell I was completely bs-ing the title? I’m sorry nothing exciting happened in this story. Halfway along writing I got overtaken by the fluff monster and I couldn’t concentrate coz I was distracted by fluff. Sorry, Changkyun probably got OOC and I’m pretty sure the smut was messy gaaah I can’t even remember what I wrote oh god I swear I’ll do better smut on the next one. Please anticipate hahaha
> 
> Also, someone appears to stir things up on the next installment. Can you guess who? (I think it might be obvious but oh welp)
> 
> Excuse the mistakes made in this fic. I beta read this by myself and I have this habit of automatically correcting errors mentally. Still hope this was worth a read though.
> 
> If you guys want to screech at me for updates hmu on my twitter right [here](https://twitter.com/changcutie?lang=en) or leave me some comments down below. I need the motivation thanks
> 
> ~~p.s. if you have amino please tell me~~


End file.
